The Ski Trip from Rose's POV
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: I have rewritten the episode The Ski Trip to be told from Rose's point of view. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

It was the most romantic thing I could possibly imagine. Jake and I were standing in the snow, making a snowman. It was our first date, and so far, things were going smoothly. I looked at the snowman, then at Jake. "Aww!" I exclaimed, "He's got your eyes!" His reply was, "And he's got your smile. Hmm, something's still missing..." Then I realized what was missing. "Arms!" I said, and ran to find some sticks for arms. I was only gone a few minutes, and when I came back, I heard Jake say, "What do you know? He is a _she_..." I looked at our snowman, and was surprised to see that he had turned it into a ice sculpture of me! "Wow..." I exclaimed and smiled at Jake, "...That's great!" Then he surprised me by saying "Not as great as the real thing." Before I knew it, we were leaning in, about to have our first kiss. I closed my eyes and smiled. Nothing could _possibly_ ruin this moment for me now! But all of a sudden, my timer the Huntsmaster'd given me started going off. I sighed. "Jake, I'm sorry, but...I have to go.." I told him, flashing an apologetic smile and racing off. This was really getting on my nerves! It was the second time that my Huntsgirl duties had interrupted Jake and I. We had been _so_ close! I knew we would've made contact if it weren't for my stupid timer. For a moment, I considered going back to Jake, and then telling my Uncle I'd lost the timer, and hadn't heard it. I quickly rejected that thought, knowing that if I was any later, my Uncle would skin me alive!


	2. Chapter 2

YFWE: Yeah, it's me! The one and only. Thanks! Here's more!

kimmie555: Thanks. I hope you think the same about the next chapter D

A couple of hours later, I arrived at school for our big ski trip. I was exhausted, because Huntsmaster and I had spent the entire morning, chasing a couple of Leprechauns, just for their gold. Personally, I don't really like my job, but my birthmark, the mark of the Huntsclan tells me that this is my destiny. I had barely enough time to get over to the bus. As I was climbing in the bus, I heard Jake calling me. "Rose!" he was saying, "I saved you a seat!" He motioned to one next to him. I grinned, and started to make my way back there, but Professor Rotwood grabbed me by the arm, and put me in the seat up front saying, "No more dilly dallying!" I looked to see who he had put me next to. It was that jerk, Brad who had dumped me at the dance! "Hi, Rosealicious!" he grinned at me. "Oh, hey Brad." I mumbled, not really wanting to talk. He didn't seem to get the message, and he started telling me about his new, softer, more sensitive side. To prove it, he made a tear come out of eye, saying "See that? Yeah! The Bradster's not afraid to cry! You like that, don't you, baby?" I groaned again, and just ignored him for the rest of the ride up. Maybe I would see Jake once we arrived at the ski lodge...


	3. Chapter 3

YFWE: Thanks, I hope everyone else likes it too.

kimmie555: Glad ya like it!

coolgirlc: Thanks, here's more!

Finally, we arrived, and Rotwood gave us our passes. I felt kinda bad, though, because since he was standing by the door, he got trampled by almost every student! Being careful not to step on Rotwood, I took my pass, and climbed out of the bus. I looked at the number on my card. Room 215. I wondered who'd be rooming with me? I went inside the lodge, and in no time found my room. Unlocking the door, I went in, and looked around. There wasn't a lot of room in there, which was bad, because I needed to stay in shape while I was away. My Uncle had told me to capture an abominable snowman, and I needed to keep in shape, so I'd be ready for anything! Just as I started unpacking, Trixie came into the room, but was pulled back by Jake, who was behind her. I could hear low talking on the other side of the door. I slowly crept to the door, and tried to listen, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I sighed, and sat down on my bed. Then Trixie came in, cheering, and shouting "Hey! Girl hug!" iThis/i was a side of Trixie I'd definetly never seen! She sat down on her bed, and started to unpack. As she did that, she was asking me questions like, "Did I like Jake", and "Did I think his hairstyle was cool?" To both of those questions, I answered "Yes", because it's true, I do like Jake. Then, I had a disturbing thought. "Why? Do you?" I asked her. She laughed. "What? Me? Like Jakey Jake? Puh-lease! I do not like that home boy, ya hear me?" Relieved, I replied, "Yes, I hear you," and went back to unpacking. I hoped Trixie wouldn't ask me questions the whole time; I really needed to get some training in!


	4. Chapter 4

kimmie555: Thanks!

coolgirlc: Thanks. Here's more now!

silversilk-89: I'm glad you like that. I update daily, so be sure to check as often as you can D

YFWE: Thanks!

Lavenderpaw: I'll try to fix the jumbled up-ness...Anyways, glad ya like it!

After we finished unpacking, we went out to the ski lifts, where Professor Rotwood was lecturing us about what to do on the ski lifts, and stuff. Looking around in the crowd of students, I finally spotted Jake, and waved to him. He waved back. I walked over to him. Trixie and Jake were arguing about something. Then I noticed his cool dragon snowboard!

"Dragon!" I exclaimed, and pointed at it.

Jake and Trixie jumped, and said, "Huh!"

I laughed, and pointed at Jake's snowboard. "On your snowboard!"

Jake laughed. "Oh, right! Dragon; snowboard!" Then he asked me a silly question. "Ya still got that birth mark?"

I chuckled and showed him. "It's kinda permanent." I replied.

Then Spud said, "Hey, I have a birthmark too!" He started to pull his pants down, but Trixie pushed him in the snow, saying, " No! Spud! That's nasty!" Jake blushed a bit and looked at me.

"Speakin' of birthmarks, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I smiled, thinking _'Ok, then tell me!'_ Just as Jake was about to tell me, Brad came up behind me.

"Hey, Rosealicious! I got you something! See? It's a rose, 'cause, that's your name, and guys always give girls roses and junk! Man! I rule at this stuff!"

I frowned, and replied, "Gee...I don't know what to say..."

Brad snatched me up onto the ski lift, shouting, "Girls who don't know what to say rule!" As I was trying to think of an excuse to get away from him, I heard Jake calling in the distance.

"Ok then, we'll talk later..."

Oh, gosh! If only he knew how badly I wanted to talk right now!


	5. Chapter 5

coolgirlc: Thanks! Hmm...I've never been to a lake...

I finally managed to ditch Brad, and I went to look for Jake. It wasn't too long after that, that my Uncle called me, and told me to go hunt an abominable snowman. I sighed. Talking with Jake would just have to wait, I guess. I changed into my Huntsgirl outfit, and ran off, in pursuit of the beast. I found it not too far away, and easily captured it in a snare trap. Then I contacted my Uncle, telling him he could send the Huntsclan to pick it up that evening.

He surprised me by saying that I could bring it since I wasn't a child anymore. He finished, saying, "Come home with the pelt of the abominable snowman, or don't come home at all." I sighed. Then, I looked up and saw my arch foe, the American Dragon!

"You know, he began, I may be wrong, but I think abominable over there might be an endangered species."

I growled, and replied, "The only endangered species I see is _you_!" I lunged at him, and pushed him into a tree, and doing so, knocked down a pile of snow on him. I laughed.

"Hmm, white's not really your color."

I leaped at him, but he jumped away. I growled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were following me."

"Well, maybe I am." was his reply.

"Well, maybe you should stop!" I growled.

"Or maybe you should chill!"

The American Dragon spread his wings, and knocked down a huge pile of snow on top of me! Stumbling I got up, and ran into the forest. I SO didn't have time for this!


	6. Chapter 6

coolgirlc: Oh, I see...Glad ya like the chapter:D

Lavenderpaw: Thank you! I try my best on their personalities! Ooo! Must read your story...after I update mine! XD

Later that day, I contacted my Uncle, and told him that I wasn't bringing him the pelt of the abominable snowman.

"What do you mean, you're not bringing me an abominable snowman pelt!" He yelled.

"I have something better." I replied, "A dragon skin. I'll be slaying it tonight."

"Did I hear you right? You're going sleighing? " someone asked.

I turned, and saw Jake behind me!

"Oh, I, um.." I stammered.

What would I do if Jake knew I was some crazy magical creature poacher named "Huntsgirl? I gulped. Jake continued talking. " 'Cause you know, I _love_ sleighing. Maybe we could go together! You see, there's somthin' I wanted to talk to you about..."

I breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought I was going sleighing in the snow, not dragon sleighing!

Just as I was about to answer, Brad came up, and gave me yet more roses, saying, "More roses for my rosealicious!"

He put his arm around me, and forced me to walk with him. I sighed as I walked with him. There were two things keeping me away from Jake: Brad, and my Uncle. I tried to devise a plan to get away from Brad, and fortunately, my friend, Courtny pulled me away from him, and sat me down at a table, where we sat drinking tea and talking. It felt nice, and for awhile, I almost felt like a normal 13 year old, and not a magical creature poacher. Then, my watch timer went off, telling me it was time to go. I said bye to Courtny, and walked outside.


	7. Chapter 7

The Halfa Wannabe: Thanks! I write stories off the computer daily, but I have to type them up still, so you'll be seeing lots of my work once I finish that!

I walked farther and farther away from the ski lodge. A huge blizzard was raging outside, making it hard for me to see where I was going. Finally, I came to a huge mountain, and climbed to a high point. I set out my bait, the abominable snowman. I knew that if the American Dragon heard the creature crying out, he would be sure to come, and walk right into my trap!

As I was waiting for the American Dragon to show up, I stood there, thinking about how much I had changed once I'd learned I was Huntsgirl. Before then, I used to love all magical creatures, especially dragons. I'd even had a little purple dragon plushie whom I'd named Tulip, which I used to sleep with every night. Sometimes, I wished I could just go back to those days, and grow up that way, then I wouldn't have to work for such an evil force!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the American Dragon cry out, "Now what did I tell you about hunting innocent creatures!"

I countered with," Funny, you don't look so innocent to _me_.."

He looked at me, confused, and took a step forward, triggering my trap. A wooden cage fell down on top of him, abd I laughed.

"Aww, man!" He cried.

I grinned. I had caught the American Dragon, now all I had to do was slay him, deliver him to my Uncle, and get back in time to talk with Jake. I felt really bad for running out on him everytime he tried to say something. I mean, what if he wanted to tell me somethingireally _important_! I made a quick promise to myself, that I would talk to Jake once I was finished here.

I turned to the American Dragon, who was obviously trying to figure out a way to get out. Time to slay this dragon!


	8. Chapter 8

Eqaru93: Chapter 8 is right here!

"How long do you think a wooden cage is gonna hold in the American Dragon?" My prisoner growled.

I grinned, evilly. "Long enough for me to slay you." I replied.

The American Dragon took in a deep breath, and started to breathe fire. I almost thougth he was gonna destroy the cage, but then, a huge gust of wind blew, and he started choking.

I sneered. "Aww, is the big, bad blizzard wind too much for your little dargon fire ?"

He laughed and spread out his wings through the cage bars. "You're the wind beneath my wings!" he shouted, and he sailed over my head on the wind. I growled. The American Dragon landed on the snow trail beneath me. He rolled out of the cage, and soon was caught in a rolling ball of snow. As he went crashing down, he smacked into Brad, who was unmistakably looking for me, and he went crashing into Professor Rotwood, who was being carried into an ambulance, and knocked him into the ski lodge wall!

_'That's gonna leave a big mark!'_ I thought, watching.

A movement below caught my eye. It was the American Dragon, and he'd survived that tumble down the mountain!

_'Well, he won't be alive much longer...'_ I thought, as I swung down to where he was, and grabbed onto his neck.

"Get off my back, woman!" He cried, and moved wildly, trying to knock me off.

I finally fell and yelled, "Give it up dragon!"

He replied "Never!"

I changed my staff into as nowboard and retreated, yelling."Fine! Catch me if you can!"

The American Dragon just laughed. "Snowboarding! Now that's what I'm sayin'!"

Using his claws, he made a piece of bark into a snowboard, and took off after me...


	9. Chapter 9

kimmie555: Glad to see you like it! Here's the next chapter you've requested!

I looked back and saw him behind me.

"Not bad, let's see how you do _off _the trail!"

I snowboarded off of the ski trail, and into the trees, where I knew it would be hard for the American Dragon to keep up with me. I dodged many tree branches, and was soon out of the forest. I looked back, and saw trees falling, then the American Dragon emerged from the forest. He was a pretty good snowboarder, I had to admit. He just needed some work on controlling which direction he went in. We came to a clearing, and continued snowboarding.

"Nice moves, dragon!" I called.

"Right back at ya!" Was his reply.

He flew off of his snowboard, saying, "But you'd need a pair of wings to catch some _real_ air!"

I ignored him, and snowboarded right at him.

Suddenly, he wacked me with his tail, sending me flying into the snow.

"You'll pay for that!" I cried, getting up. I began to retreat into the forest.

"Leaving, so soon?" he asked. "Stick around and hang for awhile!"

He grabbed some icicles, and threw them at me, pinning me by my clothes onto the tree behind me. Then he flew over to me.

"Go ahead, finish the job!" I threatened, "The Huntsclan willfind you soon enough, trust me!"

"Actually, I don't." The American Dragon said, a suspicious look on his face.

He raised his hand, and pulled off the glove on my left hand, revealing my birthmark, and stared at it.

Then he backed away, looking as if he'd been slapped, saying "They were right..."

I finally managed to break free from the tree, and I did a flip over to him.

I held out my hand, and said, "You like it? It's the mark of the Huntsclan. It ensures me that I was born to do one thing: slay dragons!"

Finally, I had him right where I wanted him, and it was time to finish the job!


	10. Chapter 10

kimmie555: Okey dokey! Here's more D

I lunged at him with the staff in my hand.

"Say goodbye, dragon! Aiyyyaaa!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the distance. It was the sound of a mountain collapsing. I looked, and saw a mountain of snow, heading right towards the American Dragon & I! He flew out of the way, but I was caught in the snow, and I was helpless as the snow started curving down another mountain. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for what was coming next.

While I had my eyes closed, I could've sworn I heard somebody cry out "Rose!"

When I opened my eyes, I was flying through the air. I looked up, and saw that the American Dragon had rescued me!

I pounded on his hands, yelling,"Let go of me!"

He dropped my in the snow below, and landed a few few away from me.

Confused, I said, "Why did you save me? We're mortal enemies, or did _you_ forget?"

"I wish I _could_..." Was his reply, and he turned and started walking away.

"Dragon!" I shouted. "You may have saved my life, but that doesn't change my destiny!"

I touched him with my staff.

"Any last words, dragon?"

All of a sudden, I heard somebody cry out,"Eat snow, Huntsgirl!"

Then, Jake Long's pals Trixie & Spud tackled me from the ski lift up above. I still don't know why, but they were trying to prevent me from slaying the American Dragon.

"Hey! Did you see that?"

Spud laughed, and pointed up at the ski lift.

"I did it! I've mastered the ski lift!"

I raised my staff, and shot one of the ski lift seats down on top of him. Then I turned to the American Dragon. "Another day, dragon. You may have won this round, but I'll slay you yet!"

I changed my staff into a snowboard, and snowboarded away. I looked back, and was relived that I wasn't being followed by the American Dragon...


	11. Chapter 11

Lavenderpaw: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the POV idea too! I was just sitting around, wondering how this would all look to Rose, and then, bam! I just had to write it. LOL! Well, here's the final chapter! Seriously, I cried when I was writing this last one! Seriously! 00

The next day, we all gathered our things, and put them on the bus. It was time to go home. As I was getting on the bus, I thought about the previous night. I had come extremely close to slaying the American Dragon. Seeing him on this trip made me sure of one thing. One of my school mates was the American Dragon.

Then I remembered the promise I'd made myself to go talk with Jake. I walked over to where he was on the bus.

"Hey, Jake." I said. "Um, listen,I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out this weekend."

He folded his arms and looked at his seat.

"Hey, you were busy..." he mumbled.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?"

I pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

He zoned out for a few minutes, just staring into space.

Then, he finally looked at me, and said kinda harshly,"Sorry, it is."

He sort've glared at me, and I wondered if anything was wrong. I wanted to ask him, but Professor Rotwood announced it was time to take our seats from his seat.

With one last look at Jake, I plopped down into a seat further away, and looked out the window.

I sighed.

Jake had been so happy to see me this weekend, and even before then, we had been on our first date. I had thought it'd gone pretty well, until I had to run off. I sighed again.

Had Jake Long lost interest in me after one date? Or was he hiding something from me?

I hoped he hadn't lost interest in me already. I had really begun to become attatched to him when we were on our date, and when we hung out at the school dance after Brad ditched me. He had seemed interested then...I was aching so badly to talk with him.

Sadly, I looked back at Jake, who looked miserable. I wondered what he was thinking about. Trying to figure everything out made my head hurt, though, so I just sat back and closed my eyes for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
